


With Breathless Eagerness

by Upsidedown10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anxiety, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upsidedown10/pseuds/Upsidedown10
Summary: Akaashi works at a bookstore and when the coffee shop hires a new employee, he's immediately intrigued.It's a bookshop au and a coffee shop au mashed together. What's not to love?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 495





	With Breathless Eagerness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020! Here's a wip I've had for ages and finally finished over winter break. Enjoy!

“He’s so energetic.” Akaashi said.

“Too energetic.” Kenma said.

“How can he smile so much?”

“Must be exhausting.”

“Oho? Checking out the new coffee guy?” Kuroo said, appearing behind them and slinging an arm around Kenma. 

“No.” Kenma said.

“Kinda.” Akaashi said.

“He definitely has a presence. We should ask Daichi to get the dirt from Suga.”

“We should ask Daichi what now?” The three of them spun around just as Daichi crossed his arms and did his disappointed dad look at them.

“Hey, Daichi, ask your boyfriend if he can get us the dirt about this new coffee guy.” Kuroo tried, but Daichi was having none of it.

“No. Get back to work. We can’t have three people lurking around the coffee shop when they should be working.” The trio followed Daichi like kids following a teacher.

“Fine. I’ll talk to him myself.” Kuroo said.

“To Suga?” Akaashi asked.

“Don’t you dare.” Daichi warned.

“No, to the new guy. I’ll welcome him to the store, introduce him to you guys. We’ll see how it goes.”

“Hey, you guys talking about the new coffee shop dude?” Konoha said, popping out of the bestsellers aisle and falling into step with them. “Did you see that guy’s arms?”

“Did you see his shoulders?” Kuroo said, appraising.

“Did you see his hair?” Kenma added, just to bring the mood down a notch. He had black and white hair spiked upwards like he enjoyed defying gravity. 

“He did have weird hair.” Akaashi conceded.

_“Employee to the register, employee to the register please.”_ came a slightly panicked Komi over the speaker. All eyes went to Kuroo.

“Ugh, fine.” He said, trudging off. He was better at register anyway. With that, the rest of them dispersed to do their actual jobs. Akaashi headed over the display that he’d snuck away from earlier and began organizing the cookbooks as aesthetically as possible.

Fukurodani Books was a chain bookstore that was popular enough to have an actual coffee shop inside. The coffee shop was technically a different business but all the employees knew each other and a lot of them hung out. Daichi was the manager of the bookstore and his boyfriend Suga was the manager at the coffee shop. They were disgustingly adorable, but they didn’t make too much fun because everyone was at least a little afraid of Suga.

“Our apartment tonight.” Kenma said as he walked by, carrying a box of albums.

“Okay.” Akaashi replied. Kenma was a godsend for him. Most of the people at Fukurodani were hard for him to deal with for long stretches of time, but Kenma was just chill. The two had immediately gravitated toward each other when Akaashi first got the job. They were on the same page. Kuroo had grown on him and Daichi was great, but he had to put up with a lot of bullshit. Konoha and Komi were also nice, but Kuroo had a way of turning them into troublemakers. Kuroo had been the one to orchestrate the situation that finally got Daichi and Suga together because everyone had had enough of watching the two of them pine.

Suga ran the coffee shop with a smile and charm that was infectious, so Akaashi could understand Daichi’s pining. The two girls also worked in the coffee shop and Akaashi was still unsure if they were together or not. Yachi was a nervous wreck, but a nice girl and Kiyoko had an ethereal aura about her. There was no easy way to find out if they were dating, but that didn’t stop Kuroo from trying to find out for the past year.

The two groups hung out together all the time, switching who’s apartment they went to. They usually just drank and watched Netflix or played video games while complaining about crazy customers. It was nice to have a group of friends like that. A group that could just hang out casually. But now there was a new cog in the machine. Would he fit in or mess it up? Would he be invited to the after work hang out? Akaashi trusted Kuroo to get the scoop. And if all else failed, someone would eventually ask Suga.

  
  
  


Akaashi wrapped his coat around himself a little tighter as he stepped into the chill outside after his shift. The wind whipped his already messy hair into oblivion. Whatever, it was only the walk to his car anyway. Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi noticed the side door open. He glanced to the side, wondering if it was Suga, but no, to his horror it was actually the new guy. He was only wearing a sweatshirt even though the chill ripped through him. Unfortunately, he noticed Akaashi was staring.

“Oh, hey, hey, hey! You work at the bookstore, right?” he called, jogging over. Akaashi felt his face heating up. Fuck, this guy was hot. Had he seen Akaashi staring from behind the magazines earlier?

“Uh, yeah. I’m Akaashi.” he managed.

“I’m Bokuto! Dude, I like your scarf.” Akaashi glanced down at his old black and white houndstooth scarf that he’d got a hundred years ago for Christmas. 

“Oh, thanks. Umm,” Akaashi took a moment to regain himself. “Well, welcome to the store. I hope you had a good first day.”

“Yeah, it was great. Sugawara is really great, but I think I scared the blonde girl.” Bokuto rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. Akaashi huffed out a laugh.

“No, Yachi is always like that. She’ll calm down after a while. All us bookstore guys are friends with the coffee shop people, so I hope you don’t feel, I don’t know, left out or something.”

“I got that feeling. Sugawara talked about you guys a lot.” Akaashi was about to reply when a gust of wind swept through, causing him to brace against the cold.

“Aren’t you cold?” he said instead.

“Nah, but you sure look like it. We should talk more later!” Bokuto said, waving.

“Yeah, sure.” Akaashi waved back and practically ran to his car. He took a second to compose himself. Hopefully, Bokuto thought his face was pink from the cold, but damn. Bokuto was hot.

  
  
  


“Is that all?” Kuroo asked, lounging sideways on his couch with Kenma tucked into the crook of his knees. Some random Netflix movie played in the background, but all eyes were on Akaashi. Tonight, it was Suga, Daichi, and Konoha at Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment. 

“Yeah, he just said he liked my scarf and I welcomed him to the neighborhood. God, I hope I didn’t make a fool of myself. Wait! Suga, did he notice us hiding behind the magazines?” Akaashi asked, already a little tipsy.

Suga winced, “I’m pretty sure he did, but only when there was four of you.”

“Ah, Daichi, you sold us out. You were the fourth man.” Kuroo accused.

“I don’t want to know how long you would have stayed there if I hadn’t made you move.” Daichi said easily.

“Fair point.” Kuroo allowed. “So, what do we know about him?”

“He likes Akaashi’s scarf, he’s got unlimited energy and he seemed sincere to me.” Konoha started a list on his fingers.

“He used to work at that expensive-ass coffee shop by the university and they taught him to make those fancy latte arts.” Suga added, “Also, he’s just super nice. He stuck around a little after his shift to help clean up.”

“Oh, no, he’s perfect.” Akaashi whined, burying his head in his hands.

“You crushin’, ‘Kaash?” Kuroo grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Kenma nudged him without glancing up from his game.

“Did you see his arms?” Akaashi defended.

“That’s when you start to worry if he’s top-heavy.” Konoha pointed to him with his beer bottle.

“What?”

“You know, check if he skipped leg day.”

“Oh, no he certainly didn’t.” Suga threw in, “His thighs rivaled Daichi’s.” Daichi looked up and Suga scrambled to cover. “Oh, don’t worry, you still have the best thighs, babe.” Daichi rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

“So either he’s secretly a psychopath or he has some tragic backstory. No way he’s perfect.” Konoha said.

“So, when are we inviting him to these little after-parties?” Suga said.

“It’s been one day.” Kenma said. Oh yeah, he was still listening. Kenma was always listening even when you didn’t think he was.

“How long should we wait? What better way to find out about him than to invite him over?” Suga offered.

“Akaashi, if we invited him over tomorrow, do you think he’d come?” Kuroo asked.

“Uh, I think so? It was just a short conversation.” Akaashi said. 

“Should we let you invite him?” Suga asked.

“What? It makes more sense if you do. I already told him we’re all friends.” 

“I just wanted to give you another excuse to talk to him.” Suga said with a wave. Konoha yawned, exaggerated.

“We should probably head home.” Daichi said, “We’ll give you a ride, Konoha. Akaashi?”

“Nah, I’ll just sober up for a bit and head home.” he said. The others trailed out in Daichi’s capable hands.

“I’ve never seen you like this, Akaashi.” Kuroo said, serious. Kenma was looking at him too.

“Like what? Attracted to someone?”

“Yeah, actually.”

“I just think he’s hot. Doesn’t mean anything.”

“We’ll see. I’ll get the bet going tomorrow. Kenma, what should I put you down for?”

“Wait, what?” Akaashi asked, startled.

“Are we doing a yes, no or a time judgement?” Kenma asked.

“Don’t get in on this!” Akaashi scrambled to his feet.

“Oh, good question. Let’s decide after the after-party tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.”

“No it doesn’t! Don’t bet on my chances.”

“We bet on Daichi and Suga.” Kenma said.

“We bet on Kiyoko and Yachi.” Kuroo added.

“Well, some of you did. I don’t think that bet will ever be closed.” Kenma said. Akaashi groaned.

“I’m going home.”

“You sober enough?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah, but mostly I can’t handle this conversation anymore.”

“Well, get used to it. You started this. Don’t get weird and blushy on us now.” Kuroo said, standing to walk him to the door.

“Bye guys.” Akaashi said, ignoring Kuroo.

“See you tomorrow.” Kenma called from the couch. Akaashi sighed as Kuroo closed the door behind him. He wanted to be annoyed at their accusations, but they were mostly right. Akaashi didn’t really do that thing that most of them did. The thing where they’d see random customers and call them hot then move on. There was just something about Bokuto that drew him in. Hopefully the next after-party wouldn’t be a complete disaster.

  
  
  


Akaashi yawned and stretched his arms over his head. His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a slow day at the register, so he didn’t hesitate to pull it out.

>>Bokuto has been added to the group chat

Hmm, so it looked like Suga had invited Bokuto to the after-party and added him to the chat. Honestly, it was kind of surprising that Suga added him so quickly. Only the mighty were selected to put forth their best memes. Akaashi only posted every once in a while, but Kuroo and Konoha could go all day. Sometimes they did.

A customer pulled his attention back to reality and the rest of the work day slipped past, almost unnoticed. His anxiety spiked the moment he clocked out of work. Kenma noticed. Of course Kenma noticed.

“It’ll be fine.” he said, monotone.

“I know.”

“It’s not like it’s a date or anything.” and Akaashi wasn’t sure if he was trying to be mocking or reassuring so he just nodded. Kenma smirked. Mocking then. “Don’t worry, he likes your scarf.” he added, just for the fun of it before turning away.

  
  
  


Akaashi shouldn’t have worried. Bokuto was a natural people person. Everyone was crammed into Suga and Daichi’s living room, but it was a comfortable kind of crammed. Konoha had unsubtly given up his seat on the couch next to Bokuto and Komi when Akaashi came back from the kitchen with a beer. He rolled his eyes, but took the seat anyway. Bokuto grinned at him and Akaashi let the corner of his mouth turn up.

“So, Bokuto, tell us about yourself.” Suga invited, perched in Daichi’s lap. And Bokuto, he just started talking. He told them that he was from the area, that he’d inherited his love of coffee from his dad and all the while, he waved his arms around, gesturing wildly. Akaashi was kind of worried he’d spill his beer, but he never did. When he was done telling his life story, he settled his arm on the back of the couch behind Akaashi. He wasn’t touching him, but he could feel the heat coming off of him.

“I like him.” Suga laughed, leaning into Daichi. Akaashi wanted to lean into Bokuto like that. Shit, he wasn’t drunk enough for this. The conversation continued on around Akaashi, but he stopped paying attention. He was actually starting to get a little tired.

“Did it take you long to get here?” Daichi was asking.

“Not at all. I actually live in the Blue Street Apartments.” Bokuto said, throwing a casual thumb over his shoulder. All eyes went to Akaashi.

“Oh, really? Doesn’t Akaashi live right over there too?” Konoha said, not as casual as he thought. Akaashi was unable to defend himself, however, due to an unfortunately timed yawn.

“Oh, Akaashi, are you tired? Wanna walk home together?” Bokuto asked, leaning into him. Akaashi could not have said no if he wanted.

“Sure.” he said. It felt squeaky, even to him. Everyone shoved them out the door faster than Akaashi could say goodbye. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the unsubtle way that his ‘friends’ had thrown him out the door, maybe it was the nerves, but suddenly Akaashi found this the most hilarious situation ever. A laugh bubbled out of him, unbidden. He expected Bokuto to give him a weird look like Kuroo or Suga would, but instead Bokuto looked at him like he was was the sun, like he was waiting for Akaashi to let him in on the joke.

“They kicked us out so fast.” he giggled and Bokuto burst out laughing, happy to join in. Bokuto’s laugh was the laugh of someone who just loved laughing. 

They made their way home, talking amiably the whole time. Bokuto went on about his latte art creations and asked about the bookstore. Akaashi felt his heart sink when he saw Bokuto slowing down and he tried not to pout when he stopped in front of a door.

“This is me.” Bokuto said, sounding equally reluctant as he turned to face Akaashi. They stared at each other for a moment before Bokuto reached out and tugged on Akaashi’s scarf.

“I really do like this scarf.” he mumbled. Akaashi was leaning in. His heart was racing, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Bokuto slowly pulled him in by the scarf, seemingly to give him a way out if he wanted, but Akaashi did not want that. Instead, he leaned in, letting his hand settle on Bokuto’s arm. When Bokuto finally kissed him, Akaashi felt his whole body melt into him laughably easily. Kissing Bokuto was like being swept away even while he was being held steady.

They pulled apart for air and Akaashi felt some familiar anxiety creep in. What was he doing? He was still kinda drunk, he had no idea how sober Bokuto was and besides, they barely knew each other. Was Bokuto the kind of person to want a one night stand? Because Akaashi wasn’t. Oh god, did he think that about Akaashi? Why would Bokuto want him anyway? Akaashi was not boring, but plain, uninteresting. And Bokuto was amazing, and charismatic. Why was he kissing him?

“Do you want-” Bokuto began, but Akaashi pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I should go home. I’m, uh, still pretty drunk. I’m-” Akaashi felt the panic begin to set in, fueled by the anxiety and swirling thoughts of worthlessness. He hiccuped and covered his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked.

“I’m, just - sorry.” Akaashi managed and turned, nearly running to his apartment, and as he ran, he didn’t turn back to see Bokuto’s expression of concern mixed with just a little bit of heartbreak.

“So, how’d it go Friday night?” Kuroo asked after the opening rush. Akaashi closed his eyes against the memories, but they came anyway. The weekend spent trying to justify his actions by solidifying his reasons for being undesirable, only to have to build himself back up to even leave the house to get to work today. He’d left the scarf at home.

“Hmm.”

“Are you okay?” Kuroo asked, more attuned to his mood than Akaashi would expect.

“It went poorly.” Akaashi said. Kuroo narrowed his eyes.

“If that coffee boy hurt you, I’ll kill him. I’ll have Suga fire him. I’ll -”

“No! It wasn’t his fault! It was my, um. Just don’t say anything about this, okay?” Akaashi pleaded, not expecting this show of loyalty. Kuroo looked at him steadily for a moment.

“I can’t keep it from Kenma.” He said. Of course not.

Akaashi scrubbed a hand across his face, “Fine.”

“Why are you two just standing around again?” Daichi asked, pushing a dolly with boxes towards the storeroom. He paused as he clocked Akaashi. “You okay? You look tired.” Then he glanced over Akaashi’s shoulder at Kuroo and whatever he saw there changed his mind. “Well, we could use you two in the music section to get ready for the new releases. As he left, Akaashi shot Kuroo a look, but Kuroo just shrugged.

No one else made any comments that day. It must have been Kuroo’s doing, but Akaashi was too tired to be grateful. The day passed blissfully uneventful and by luck and Akaashi’s keen avoidance skills, he didn’t see Bokuto at all. 

  
  


He collapsed on his couch after getting home and then immediately got up to change into pajamas. Then, he collapsed again. He was almost done rebuilding himself, but this last personal disintegration has been pretty thorough. He put on MasterChef while simultaneously trying to ignore his hungry stomach. 

The doorbell rang. Akaashi groaned, but didn’t get up. Then the banging started. Akaashi glared at the closed door. “Come on! We brought dinner!” Kuroo shouted, muffled. Akaashi finally stood and yanked the door open. Kuroo grinned and lifted the bag of chinese food between them. Kenma stood just behind him, bundled against the cold. Akaashi leaned back, letting them in.

They worked like clockwork, Kenma cleared the coffee table while Kuroo rummaged through Akaashi’s kitchen. Dinner was ready in no time. 

“Uh, thanks for the food.” Akaashi said.

“Don’t give me that.” Kuroo said, “You’re gonna have to tell us the truth.”

“How do we feel about Bokuto?” Kenma asked. That Akaashi would have final say on everyone’s feelings towards someone astounded him. 

“He’s great, he’s nice, he’s genuine. Don’t let my stupid brain get in the way.” Akaashi said.

“So this is about your stupid brain?” Kuroo said, slurping up noodles. Akaashi looked down at his fried rice.

“I guess it is.”

“Akaashi, what happened?” Kenma asked softly. Akaashi sighed.

“We walked back here, it was nice. We talked. He kissed me and then my stupid brain started to panic, so I . . . kinda ran away, I guess.” 

“You kinda ran away, you guess?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

“You started to panic?” Kenma prompted.

“It was starting to feel like a one night stand and I don’t really do that kind of thing and I didn’t want him to think I did and we were both drunk and I just. I started thinking too much I guess.” Akaashi put his chopsticks down.

“What did you start thinking?” Kenma asked, almost dangerous.

“I wondered why he would want to be with someone like me and I want to date, but I don’t really have anything to offer, really. So.”

“You don’t have anything to offer.” Kenma said slowly. “Are you stupid?”

“Wha-”

“That’s absolutely ridiculous, ‘Kaashi. Who told you that?” Kuroo demanded.

“No one! It’s just, I’m not that interesting or talented, or-”

“No. Stop. You have to be kidding me. Is this why you’ve never dated anyone? Because you don’t like yourself enough to understand that you’re a catch. Because you are.” Kuroo said. Akaashi didn’t know what to say to that.

“So, a hot guy kissed you and you freaked out because you didn’t think you were good enough and ran away.” Kenma said. Akaashi nodded. That about summed it up.

“So what’s the solution here? You go to therapy? Or maybe just apologize to that hot guy and maybe go on a few dates so it doesn’t feel like a one night stand?” Kuroo suggested. All good ideas. 

“This is so stupid, I’m so sorry for my stupid brain.” Akaashi said.

“No. You can’t control that.” Kenma said in a voice that suggested familiarity. Kuroo looked at him like he knew what he was talking about. 

“Okay, here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna ask Bokuto out on a date. He either says yes or he says no, and that’s not up to you. Then, if he says yes, you explain everything on that date and he decides to date you or he doesn’t. That’s not up to you either. But it gives him a fair shot that you didn’t give him last time.” Kuroo said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Okay.” Akaashi said, then, “I can’t believe you would have shunned him or something if I said I didn’t like him.”

“Your opinion matters to us, Akaashi. You matter to us.” Kenma said. Akaashi felt the tears begin to well up

“Yeah, you think we’d keep inviting you to our little parties if we didn't’ like you? Daichi and Suga are too nice, but Kenma sure isn’t.” Kuroo added, hooking a thumb at Kenma, who rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, guys, I just,” Akaashi hiccuped and that was it. The tears overflowed and he buried his face in his hands. 

“Oh no, Akaashi, don’t cry on us!” Kuroo cried and leaped on him, knocking him flat on the couch and smashing him. Akaashi laughed through the tears.

“Is this how you cheer up Kenma?” Akaashi asked, voice muffled.

“He won’t let me, so you get it instead.”

“Good thing Kenma’s not the jealous type.” Akaashi said, glancing over Kuroo’s shoulder to see Kenma looking down at his phone.

“He doesn’t love me.” Kuroo moaned dramatically.

“Lies.” Kenma said, not even looking up. Akaashi smiled. They had something good going. 

  
  


Filled with new resolve, Akaashi went to work the next day determined to go through with Kuroo’s plan. It wasn’t complicated so even he couldn’t mess it up. Unfortunately, he wasn’t ready to set the plan into action the second he stepped out of his car. 

“Hey, hey, Akaashi!” Bokuto called, running over from the bus stop where he had apparently just arrived. Akaashi spun around and struggled to get his face under control.

“Hi, Bokuto.” he said and he must not have succeeded, because Bokuto’s bright greeting melted into concern.

“Listen, Akaashi, I-” he began, but Akaashi held up a hand. 

“It’s not your fault and I’d like to explain myself if you’d let me. Are you busy this weekend? Have you been to the new burger place yet?” Akaashi asked and Bokuto lit up again.

“I haven’t! Is it good?”

“Pretty good. Are you sure you don’t mind waiting that long?” Akaashi asked.

“No, I mean, I get to hang out with you more.” Bokuto admitted and Akaashi had to look away because that was just too much.

“Um, do you always take the bus to work?” he asked, desperate to change the subject.

“Yeah, I don’t have a car. It’s not too far, though.”

“I could . . . drive you home if you want?” Akaashi offered.

“Really? That would be awesome!”

“I mean, as long as we have the same shifts.” Akaashi shrugged and Bokuto beamed at him. 

Akaashi went into work feeling as if maybe something was going right for once. Kuroo noticed immediately. 

“You already talked to him.” Kuroo said almost accusingly.

“Yeah, I did.” Akaashi said, and then he got to work before Kuroo could corner him. He spent the rest of the day with a buzz under his skin knowing that at the end of the day, he’d be in his very small car with Bokuto.

  
  


“But he’s like a foot shorter than me so instead of hitting from lower, he decided to just jump ten feet in the air and hit it from there.” Bokuto continued, waving his arms in the confined space of Akaashi’s car. 

“Ten feet?” Akaashi asked, chuckling. 

“I swear, it was ten feet. Hinata would be insane at volleyball if he was a foot taller. He’s pretty good now. Makes sense because I taught him everything he knows.”

“Sounds like he’s a small version of you.” Akaashi said. 

“Yeah, he’s gonna be super awesome eventually.” Bokuto said confidently, “What about you?”

“Do I have a young protege who I taught everything I know?”

“No, I mean, I’m talking a lot and I still don’t know a lot about you.”

“I’m not that interesting.”

“No way, no one is fully uninteresting. You must have hobbies or history or something.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I mostly go to work and go home and read.”

“Okay, what do you read? What’s your favorite book?” Bokuto pressed just as Akaashi pulled into his parking spot. There was a moment of stillness where decisions were quickly made. 

“How about we continue this conversation on the way to work tomorrow?” Akaashi suggested. 

“Sounds good.” Bokuto said and Akaashi had to turn away from his genuine smile. 

  
  


“Frankenstein?” Bokuto asked, turning in the seat to face Akaashi the next frigid morning.

“Frankenstein.” AKaashi confirmed pretending he hadn’t spent the whole night looking through his books and trying to find another book that he liked more.

“Like ‘It’s alive!’ and all that?” Bokuto asked and Akaashi sighed.

“No, that’s the movie. The book is more like ‘The moon gazed on my midnight labors, while, with unrelaxed and breathless eagerness, I pursued nature to her hiding places. Who shall conceive the horrors of my secret toil, as I dabbled among the unhallowed damps of the grave’ and stuff.” Akaashi finished lamely. He glanced to the side and Bokuto was still staring at him, mouth open.

“So, like, really emo?” Bokuto tried.

“Exactly. Think more Guillermo del Toro and less Boris Karloff.” 

“Interesting. I wouldn’t pick you for a monster fan.”

“What would you pick me for? A Hemmingway fan? Orwell?” Akaashi guessed.

“I don’t know, maybe. I’m glad you’re not that boring, though.” Bokuto said and Akaashi laughed.

“Yeah I’m just emo.” 

“Okay what else goes on the emo literature list?”

“Hmm,” Akaashi mulled it over. “I guess some Edgar Allan Poe, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and The Picture of Dorian Gray.” 

“How about Jane Eyre?” Bokuto suggested.

“Jane Eyre?” Akaashi asked, not questioning the suggestion but the person it was coming from.

“Yeah, like how she’s all lonely all the time and then at the end, spoilers, there’s a crazy lady trapped in the attic.”

“You’ve read Jane Eyre?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s darker than what I usually like, but.” Bokuto shrugged.

“So what do you usually read?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto grinned at him and gestured to the bookstore.

“How about I tell you later?” 

“Leave me hanging like that? Cold.” Akaashi smiled.

“Just returning the favor.” 

  
  


The rest of the week followed a similar pattern. Akaashi started driving Bokuto to and from work every day and they started actually getting to know each other. Akaashi found out that Bokuto was a romantic and his personal favorite classics were Pride & Prejudice and other Jane Austen stuff. They talked about random, superficial stuff that was fun, but as the week wore on, Akaashi felt the weight of their date that weekend grow. 

He also was endlessly made fun of throughout the week. Every single person who worked at the bookstore and the coffee shop were closely following their slowly growing relationship. Akaashi was doing his best to dodge the comments and questions. Apparently, Bokuto was not doing the same.

“He won’t shut up about it.” Suga told him in passing.

“About what?” 

“About your date this weekend. He’s super excited.” Suga smirked.

“That’s so much pressure!” Akaashi said, “I can’t live up to that.” 

“Relax, I don’t think you could do anything wrong in his eyes.” Suga said.

“I’m sure I already have.” Akaashi mumbled.

“You need to chill out. He likes you. You like him. Easy.” Suga said and left before Akaashi had a chance to reply. 

  
  
  


Akaashi was almost panicking but not quite. He’d pulled the entirety of his wardrobe out onto his bed and was throwing articles of clothing around with increasing anxiety. And then the doorbell rang. His anxiety spiked. Bokuto was like two hours early. Akaashi was still wearing pajamas. His phone dinged on the bedside table and that was a way easier task to take care of so he grabbed his phone. 

From Kuroo: it’s just us. let me in

Akaashi let out a breath and rushed to the door, yanking it open. Apparently ‘us’ this time was Kuroo and Suga.

“I brought this guy because he’s got the inside scoop and Kenma thought this particular trip would be boring.” Kuroo said. 

“Looks like we got here just in time.” Suga said, glancing at Akaashi’s current state. 

“I-” Akaashi breathed out.

“Yeah, we knew you’d be panicking just about now.” Kuroo said as Suga brushed past him into the bedroom.

“Oh, Kuroo. It’s worse than we thought.” Suga called. Kuroo shot him a look and followed Suga to see the explosion of clothes that was his bedroom at the moment. Akaashi heard the two of them talking quietly and when he tried to enter, Kuroo shooed him back to the living room and sat him down. 

“Akaashi, listen to me.” Kuroo said, “I don’t understand why you don’t think this is going to work out. Bokuto really likes you and you two have been hanging out everyday for a week and it seems like that has been going well. Bokuto is nice and great and he really likes you according to Suga. So, now, Suga is going to pick an outfit for you and we’re gonna hang out until you calm down.” 

Akaashi had no problems with this and was relieved that his friends knew him so well. In a daze, Suga and Kuroo dressed him and re-dressed him and discussed which jacket would go best with each shirt. Akaashi took the opportunity to calm his nerves and appreciate the attention. The two busybodies eventually decided on a dark blue shirt with lighter jeans and a jacket with his black and white houndstooth scarf. 

“Okay, we should go before Bokuto gets here, but don’t freak yourself out before then.” Suga said.

“Don’t question our work, he’ll love it.” Kuroo added, gesturing to Akaashi’s carefully chosen outfit. Akaashi nodded solemnly and thanked them. He spent the in-between time cleaning the cluttered bedroom and doing his absolute best not to think too much.

He felt ready when the doorbell rang this time. 

“Hey, let me grab my keys and . . .” Akaashi trailed off as he actually saw Bokuto. He was wearing a good-fitting, dull yellow shirt under a leather jacket. Akaashi’s eyes were drawn to his chest as the tight shirt pulled across his muscles. When he managed to yank his eyes away, he saw that Bokuto was doing much the same, looking dazed. The urge to pull his coat around himself rose up, but he squashed it down as Bokuto recovered himself.

“Hey hey, Akaashi!” Bokuto grinned at him. Akaashi smiled back.

"You look great." Akaashi offered.

"So do you. I really like that scarf." Bokuto replied and Akaashi had to hide his smile.

“Let’s go.”

This was not a fancy restaurant, it was a burger joint, and the stakes were not particularly high as far as first dates went, but Akaashi felt the nerves nonetheless. Bokuto was going on about how Hinata had dragged a friend along to volleyball practice and now Bokuto was trying to inspire him to like volleyball? Akaashi wasn’t sure but he enjoyed watching Bokuto talk animatedly while they waited for their food. 

“You’re too perfect.” Akaashi said and then stiffened when he realized he said that outloud, but Bokuto just shrugged.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Really? What’s your dark backstory?” Akaashi asked.

“I wouldn’t call it a dark backstory,” Bokuto laughed, “ but I did get fired from my last job.”

“Wait, you worked at that coffee shop by the university, right?”

“Yeah. I liked it there. The students were great, but my boss was kinda strict.”

“What happened?” Akaashi asked, softly.

“I was giving away free cups when the boss wasn’t looking. You know how university students are. They needed it. But I guess I wasn’t as sneaky as I thought. I was pretty popular among the students. I think they came for me hoping to get something for free which was usually possible. But I guess I got too popular and the boss found out and fired me.” Bokuto spun his cup around in a circle.

“I don’t see how this makes you anything less than a generous and kind person.” Akaashi said honestly. Bokuto just looked at him.

“I got fired.”

“For being too nice.” Akaashi said and their burgers came in that moment. Bokuto dug into his meal with enthusiasm.

As they picked at their fries, Akaashi decided it was time to bite the bullet. 

“I guess I should get around to why I asked you here in the first place.” He began and Bokuto’s golden eyes rise to meet his. “I truly apologize for how weird I was that first time we walked home. I was drunk and panicking because I didn’t know how you could like someone like me.” Bokuto started to say something but Akaashi continued. “I didn’t want you to think it would be like a one night stand or something and my anxiety started to take control. I didn’t want you to think less of me and I couldn’t handle it at that moment so I ran. I’m sorry.”

“But, I never thought less of you! I was excited that a pretty guy like you was into me. I know I can be loud and just too much sometimes, so I thought I’d ruined it when you ran off. But then you kept talking to me and started driving me everywhere and I knew I hadn’t fully blown it.”

“In what world would I not want to be with you? You’re hot and funny and apparently just super kind and generous. And I’m just kind of boring and anxious . . .” Akaashi trailed off because Bokuto was glaring at him.

“I have not been driving around with a boring person. I’ve been hanging out with a smart, emo literature-loving, pretty boy who doesn’t care that I read girl books.”

Pretty? “Those are good books.” was Akaashi’s only response. 

“Do I have to convince you that I like you?” Bokuto asked quietly, reaching across the table to take Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi watched as Bokuto rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. 

“Maybe.”

“Do you want to actually come over to my place this time?” Bokuto asked and Akaashi nodded.

  
  


The drive back to the apartment complex was almost unbearable. As he drove, Bokuto snatched his hand and played with his fingers and it drove Akaashi crazy. He was laser-focused on the road and his single hand was on the wheel with an iron grip. Neither of them said anything because there was nothing to be said that could make its way through the heaviness of the air. 

The second that Akaashi pulled into his spot and turned off the engine, the tense stillness exploded into frantic movement. They burst out of the car and Bokuto barely waited for him to lock it before dragging him to his apartment door. 

The door was opened and slammed shut behind him, but Akaashi wasn't sure how because all be was aware of was Bokuto breathing down his neck. He didn't get a moment to look around before he was pushed against the wall in the entryway and kissed passionately. Bokuto kissed him like he needed the air in Akaashi's lungs to survive and Akaashi was entirely willing to give it to him. 

Akaashi finally, finally got to push the jacket off of Bokuto's shoulders and feel across the muscles in his shoulders and arms. God, he was so ripped. Bokuto's hands were at his waist, his large hands emphasizing how slim Akaashi was. As he pulled back to breathe, Akaashi could see his eyes blown out and his lips kissed pink. 

"You're so beautiful," Bokuto whispered, "I can't wait to see you." Akaashi felt his entire face warm at that and leaned in to kiss him again instead of answering. Bokuto welcomed him, let Akaashi kiss into his mouth, exploring. Bokuto's hands went to the scarf Akaashi still wore and pulled it off slowly before going for his jacket. Akaashi pulled away so Bokuto could pull his shirt up and off, discarding it somewhere on the floor. 

Bokuto stared for a moment and then kissed down Akaashi's jaw to his neck. Akaashi's head thunked against the wall as he surrendered to the sensation. An embarrassing little whine left his throat as Bokuto mouthed at his Adam's apple. Akaashi's hand went to his mouth, but Bokuto would have none of it. He snatched his hand away and looked into his eyes, leaving Akaashi paralyzed.

Bokuto stepped back and tugged him out of the entryway and into the bedroom. Again, Akaashi didn't have a moment to get his bearings before Bokuto was on him, claiming his mouth and pulling at his belt loops. 

"I want to blow you." Bokuto said and the honesty made Akaashi's knees weak. He had been half hard since the drive back and he breathed out a sigh when dexterous hands pulled at his waistband and freed his cock. Perceptive as Bokuto was, he noticed that Akaashi was moments away from fainting and pushed at his hips, sitting Akaashi at the end of the bed. He kneeled between his thighs and looked up at him, asking for permission.

He waited for Akaashi to get his head together and nod before ghosting a breath over cock and making Akaashi shiver. He kept his eyes on Akaashi's face as he licked his lips and lowered his head, enveloping him in the warm wetness of his mouth. Akaashi's breath rushed out of him and he couldn't quite manage to get it back as Bokuto started moving, bobbing his head and focusing on his task. 

When he lowered all the way down, Akaashi could feel his throat constrict around him and his hand reached out and yanked on one of those black and white spikes. Bokuto pulled back and Akaashi was already apologizing.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no,” Bokuto’s voice was dark and husky, “I like it.” Akaashi took a second to comprehend what he’d just heard and felt a smile grow across his face. Akaashi cupped Bokuto’s cheek and then slid up into his hair again and grabbed a handful. Bokuto inhaled and his eyelids fluttered closed. When he leaned forward again, Akaashi used his hair to keep him back. 

“If you do that, this will be too short and I need you to fuck me or I’ll die.” Akaashi said and Bokuto laughed.

“I won’t say no to that.” Bokuto rose and pecked Akaashi on the lips before moving to the bedside table and throwing lube and a condom onto the bed. Akaashi realized with something like rage that Bokuto was wearing far too much clothing and he told him as much.

“Oh yeah?” Bokuto grinned, “you want to see these muscles?” he pulled off his shirt and it was Akaashi’s turn to laugh.

“I do.” he said, reaching for Bokuto as he returned to the bed. He ran his hands up Bokuto chest, but Bokuto was too impatient, closing the small distance to kiss him again. Akaashi pushed at his hip. “Take your pants off.” he demanded and then scooted back on the bed, grabbing the lube. He poured some on his fingers. He rolled onto his stomach and reached behind himself, wincing as the coldness reached his hole. He pressed his fingertip inside and breathed out, pausing before continuing. He could hear Bokuto struggling with the fabric of his pants in the background. By the time Akaashi had moved up to a second finger, he felt the bed dip next to him and Bokuto’s hand traced along his spine. 

“Do you even know how hot you are?” Bokuto asked as Akaashi pressed a in a third finger and heard the sound of a condom tearing open. Akaashi was on fire, his skin felt too tight and he yanked in air through his teeth.

“Okay, okay.” Akaashi said and he didn’t have to elaborate because he felt Bokuto moving behind him as he pulled his fingers out. 

“Ready?” Bokuto asked.

“Yes, yeah.” Akaashi said. He didn’t have time for this, he needed Bokuto now. Bokuto got the message and didn’t hesitate any further, pushing into Akaashi.

“Holy shit,” Akaashi said into the mattress, “go slow.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Bokuto said, strained. He continued slowly until he bottomed out and the two of them paused, the sounds of heavy breathing filling the air. 

“Okay, move.” Akaashi said finally.

“Are you sure-” Bokuto began but Akaashi interrupted him.

“Move right now, I can’t take it.” he demanded and Bokuto _moved_ , pulling nearly all the way out before snapping his hips forward, dragging a whine from Akaashi. He did this several more times, pushing the breath from Akaashi with each one until finally, he hit that spot within him and Akaashi keened, fists gripping into the sheet.

“Got’cha.” Bokuto said into his ear and then set a solid pace, hitting his prostate each time. Akaashi was absolutely losing it, but he was feeling a little lost. He couldn’t see Bokuto and he decided that that was a crime. 

“Wait, wait.” Akaashi said and Bokuto slowed, “let’s change.” Akaashi had Bokuto sit with his back to the headboard and lowered himself down into his cock. His hands were on Bokuto’s shoulders as he raised and lowered himself again. Bokuto’s hands went to his hips, steadying him and god, looking at Bokuto was so much better. He could see the admiration in his eyes, the way his jaw would tense and release, the way his hair gel was failing, causing strands to fall into his face. 

“Shit, you’re so hot.” Akaashi grit out, setting a good pace and moving one hand to cup the back of Bokuto’s neck.

“You’re so pretty.” Bokuto responded, staring right at him. No turning away now. Akaashi picked up the pace, appreciating when Bokuto’s facial muscles twitched in response. Akaashi knew when the end was near. Bokuto’s hips were snapping upwards and Akaashi couldn’t keep the rhythm steady anymore. 

Bokuto came first, head hitting the headboard and a long moan leaving his lips. Akaashi wasn’t far behind, curling in on himself with his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. They stilled, catching their breath together. 

“I think you killed me.” Bokuto mumbled to the ceiling, “Do you know how hot that was?” Akaashi squeezed the hand on the back of his neck, not capable of much else. After another moment Bokuto helped him off of his lap and left to get a washcloth. Akaashi was so tired by the time they were cleaned up that he curled up on Bokuto’s bed and made grabby hands for him.

“Nap time.” he said and Bokuto laughed, but obliged, climbing into the bed and pulling the covers over both of them. Bokuto laid on his back, one arm around Akaashi and Akaashi used Bokuto’s beautiful pec as a pillow.

  
  


He woke up in the late morning; he could tell from the golden light coming through the blinds. Waking in another bed usually gave Akaashi a shot of anxiety in the morning, but that was simply impossible when the first thing he saw was Bokuto’s sleeping face. The light settled on him like it belonged there and Akaashi took the time to appreciate what his hair looked like without gel. He wondered what time it was, but his phone was somewhere on the floor in his pants pocket and Akaashi wouldn’t ruin this rightness for anything. 

He was still gently staring at Bokuto’s face when Bokuto woke up, his large golden eyes opening and fixing on Akaashi. He smiled like he was the lucky one and then yawned, an act that required his entire body. Unfortunately, it was adorable. 

“Good morning.” Akaashi said quietly.

“Morning.” Bokuto said and pecked him on the nose. “You want coffee?”

“Sure. Do you have fancy coffee-art coffee?” Akaashi teased.

“I think I could whip one up.” Bokuto said, standing and going to his dresser, but only pulling on underwear and sweatpants. Of course he was a morning person. Of course he didn’t wear a shirt around the house. He would be the death of Akaashi.

As revenge, when Akaashi made it to the small kitchen, he was only wearing his underwear and a shirt he’d stolen from Bokuto’s dresser. It was big on him and Akaashi loved it. He loved the way Bokuto paused when he first saw him, eyes drawn to his bare thighs. He took a seat at the table and played with the salt and pepper shakers shaped like owls while he waited. He wasn’t sure what Bokuto was doing but it looked like he’d heated some milk and Akaashi stopped paying attention when he pulled out a thermometer, content to just watch Bokuto walk around shirtless. 

“Here you go, sir.” Bokuto said, setting a cup in front of him. Inside was a little latte art of three hearts inside each other. It was too cute to ruin.

“Thank you. And the payment?” Akaashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bokuto pretended to think for a moment. “Hmm, be my boyfriend?”

“Done.” Akaashi said and Bokuto smiled like the sun before leaning down to kiss him.

“Hey, Kuroo and Kenma invited everyone over tonight. Wanna go?”

Akaashi laughed. “More like Kuroo did and Kenma didn’t fight him. Sounds like fun, though.”

“Cool, I’ll text Kuroo that we’ll be there.” 

“I hope you’re prepared for this.” Akaashi said, trying to sip the latte but not mess up the little hearts. 

“I’m sure it will be fine.”

“You did nothing wrong. I had a full on freak out and those two had to pull me back together.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure I talked Sugawara’s ear off about you. He must have been sick of it.”

“Then we’re both in for it.”

  
  
  


They were.

Kuroo opened the door for them with a “Hey! The two love birds are here!” and Suga yelled out a relieved “Finally! I thought they’d take forever.”

“No you didn’t, you bet it would take like three days.” Daichi said as they entered and were handed beers.

“You guys bet on us?” Bokuto asked.

“Yep. We bet on basically everything. Looks like Kenma won this time.” Kuroo said, sitting so close to Kenma on the couch that the cushion dipped and Kenma leaned into him. 

“Hi, Kenma.” Akaashi said, finding a spot on the floor.

“Congrats.” Kenma said, not looking up from his phone.

Akaashi and Bokuto were spared from more ridicule when Komi and Konoha showed up and they settled in.

The party began in earnest when Kuroo convinced Kenma to play Smash Bros with them (because Kuroo couldn’t figure out how to hook up the Switch) and the mayhem began. It was competitive until everyone realized that there was no way that they’d beat Kenma and after that, people started dropping in and out casually, leaving to grab another beer or a snack and coming back when someone else dropped. Akaashi had fun. He was okay at Smash, but watching Bokuto throw his entire body into hits was much more enjoyable. 

Akaashi dropped out from the game with Kuroo, Kenma, Daichi, Konoha, and Komi to find Bokuto and get a snack. He moved towards the kitchen, where he heard Bokuto and Suga talking. Their voices grew clearer as he got closer.

“Listen closely, Bokuto,” Suga was saying, “We've never seen Akaashi like this before.” Akaashi stayed in the hallway, hesitating to interrupt the conversation. “He doesn’t really date around, so you must be special. He doesn’t seem like it, but he’s really fragile. If you hurt our boy, you’ll have a whole world of trouble to deal with and then you’ll have to deal with me.”

“I’d never hurt him. I think I might love him.” Bokuto replied stoically. Akaashi felt emotions rise up into his throat and he forced down tears. Bokuto felt so strongly already? After a moment to compose himself, Akaashi entered the kitchen to find Bokuto leaning against the counter while Suga pulled snacks out of the cupboard. 

“Chex Mix or Doritos?” Suga asked.

“Chex Mix.” Akaashi and Bokuto said at the same time. Suga shot them an amused look before handing the bag to Akaashi and a bowl to Bokuto. They poured the bowl and brought it out to the group, who decided to put on a random episode of Yu Yu Hakusho in their absence. Probably because everyone was sick of losing to Kenma. 

After devouring an entire bag of Chex Mix, Bokuto and Akaashi decided to head home. The goodbyes and walk back were very reminiscent of the first time Bokuto had been invited to one of these little parties. This time, however, when Akaashi reached Bokuto’s front door, he didn’t feel panic rising in his chest. This time, he easily leaned up to meet Bokuto’s kiss, this time, he went inside without a worry in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have people overhearing conversations in basically every fic I've ever written and I won't stop now. The romance is a little fast but, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ , they're just meant to be.


End file.
